Down in the Jungle
by Luc91
Summary: Just how exactly did this couple meet? Their kids are about to find out the weird way their parents met. T&G. Oneshot. Based on show ‘I’m a Celebrity...Get me Out of Here’. Co-written with WiLdCaTgIrL414. Please R&R! Thanks. Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Down in the Jungle**

**Summary: Just how exactly did this couple meet? Their kids are about to find out the weird way their parents met. T&G. Oneshot. Based on show 'I'm a Celebrity...Get me Out of Here'. Co-written with WiLdCaTgIrL414. R&R! **

**A/N: I really wanted to write one like this since last years show was on but didn't want to turn this into a full length story to explain things so sorry if you don't get things. To be honest some people might not get this, especially if you aren't from the UK or don't know the show; it's based on a UK reality show called 'I'm a Celebrity...Get me Out of Here'. Type 'I'm a celebrity get me out of here' into YouTube to see clips from previous shows to help and hopefully you'll get an idea of what it is about. For those who know the show, it isn't based on this year's camp set up just general from past series. Please read and review! Thanks! X**

**A big thank you to WiLdCaTgIrL414 who helped co-write this story with me after I got stuck towards the end. She did an awesome job in my opinion on helping write the last half of the story. Don't forget to check out her stories too because she is an awesome writer and I love her stories. **

* * *

Twleve year old Jadie Bolton skimmed through her completed homework. She had inherited her mom's brain fortunately making it easy to finish the maths homework within minutes unlike her twin brother, Simon, who took after their father who hated maths.

"Mom?" Jadie called. Watching as her mom, thirty four year old Gabriella Bolton, walked into the dining room, Jadie couldn't help but smile. Her mom may have been loved by the whole of America for not only her singing but her acting too but to Jadie she'd always be just her mom. She'd much rather see her mom wearing her dad's old clothes like she was now and just be her mom than dressed all posh and be too busy to see them.

"What's up Jadie?"

"I finished my homework." Jadie smiled as Simon groaned. While Jadie was the spitting image of her mom bar her blue eyes, Simon was the spitting image of his dad except with his mother's eyes.

"How is that possible? I'm stuck on the first question." Gabriella smiled as she watched her son struggle, just like her husband used to.

"How about you and I work on your homework, Si, and Jadie you go bug your dad for a bit?" Simon and Jadie nodded as Gabriella took her daughter's seat.

"Right, let's have a look at this..."

-

-

Jadie opened the back door to see her father exactly where he normally was.

"Daddy shoots and he scores!" Jadie giggled as Troy turned to see his daughter watching him. Opening his arms, she ran towards him and jumped into his arms. She was petite just like her mom.

"What's up?"

"Mom's helping Si with his Maths homework." Troy shook his head.

"Let me guess, you already finished?" Jadie grinned and nodded. "You stole all your Mom's genetics I swear leaving your brother with all my lame ones." Jadie shrugged as she walked over to the hammock in the back garden. Troy joined his daugher on the hammock where she snuggled into his side, thankful he wasn't sweaty. She and her brother used to love sitting on this hammock enjoying the little time that they got to spend with their parents who were always busy. Not only was her mom famous but so too her dad. He played for the Lakers for fourteen years before finally calling it quits two years ago at the age of thirty two. He'd been really lucky and caught the attention of a scout at one of his early college games at the age of just eighteen and was soon drafted in.

"Dad, will you tell me how you and Mom met?" Troy and Gabriella had never really told their kids the true story about how they met as they were too young and not really that interested.

"Why don't you go fetch your Mom and Si because I have a feeling they're going to want to hear this too?" Nodding, Jadie hurried inside to fetch the two.

-

-

After the three came back out, Jadie climbed back on the hammock with her father while her Mom and brother sat on the one hanging to the side which had been put up recently.

"Are you going to tell us then?" Jadie asked, her impatient side coming up.

"You want to start or shall I?" Troy asked his wife of twelve years.

"You can." Troy smiled as memories of how they first met filled both their minds.

_**Flashback**_

_Picking up his cell, Troy saw it was his manager calling. _

"_Talk to me." _

"_I have a proposition for you..." Listening intentlyTroy thought the offer over. It would boost his popularity hopefully in somewhere other than just the states. "So what do you say?" _

"_I'll see you in a bit to figure out when I'll sign." His manager laughed and hung up._

_-_

_-_

_Gabriella had just landed in Australia. She had signed on to do a reality TV show shown in the UK. She was excited at the thought of a new challenge and hopefully it would help her launch her career worldwide._

"_Hello, Miss Montez, welcome." One of the PR people for the show said._

"_Hi." Her manager was by her side and she followed as they led her to a car that would take her to where she would be staying before meeting the other celebrities she would be joining later on. The basics were explained on what was happening and Gabriella couldn't wait to start because for some reason, she got the feeling this was going to be the start of something new. _

_-_

_-_

_Troy had met some of the other celebrities who he would be living with over the next few weeks. There were some interesting characters to say the least. The last celebrity was due to arrive any minute and Troy hoped it would be someone he at least knew. He knew he would feel a bit out of place being from the States but he had hoped he might have heard of someone. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, Troy turned and was blown away by the beauty that stood before them. And it was actually someone he knew of. She was America's best loved talent and she was even more stunning in real life than he'd ever imagined. _

"_Hi." Gabriella offered her hand to Troy after introducing herself to everyone else. Troy kissed both her cheeks as they shook hands; their hands lingering onto the others. "I'm-"_

"_Gabriella Montez, I know." Troy smiled. _

"_Yeah and you're Troy Bolton." Gabriella grinned back. Both instantly felt a spark and knew it wasn't a coincident. _

_**End flashback**_

"I thought you hated these reality things, Mom?" Simon commented as Jadie and Troy smirked at Gabriella who blushed.

"Let's just carry on." Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed as she threw him a playful glance.

**-**

_After three days of adjusting to life in a jungle, Troy and Gabriella were growing closer and closer. _

"_It's peaceful out here, isn't it? Especially if your life is as crazy as mine as I imagine it is." Gabriella turned and smiled seeing Troy standing behind her bed (well if you could call a mattress on top of some tree trunks a bed). One of their camp mates had just left to do a bushtucker trial called 'Drop of Death' while some of the others were cleaning the utensils they had. Gabriella scooted over for Troy to lie down next to her. The sun was blazing down, the heat a nice temperature, with the surrounding forest offering a slight cool. Gabriella was relaxing in a white bikini while Troy was shirtless, only wearing the green shorts they had to wear. _

"_Tell me about it. So Mr Basketball star, what's it like not being able to train everyday, twenty four seven? Worried about losing that physique?" Gabriella teased, poking his rock hard abs. She wasn't complaining; they were one of the things she loved waking up to. Since there were twelve celebrities and only ten beds, Troy and Gabriella were sharing a bed since they were the youngest ones there and Gabriella wasn't comfortable sharing with the other people there yet. Plus it helps if any rats or snakes end up on her bed having Troy so close by._

"_What, you worried? I am that good looking that you are already worried about me because you know soon enough you aren't going to be able to keep yourself off me?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. _

"_Yeah, it's obviously that. Plus, you know, if any snakes come by and they're looking to eat anyone, you're good meat to give them while I make a run for it." Troy laughed along with Gabriella. _

"_I'll protect you from any snakes and any other creatures that try and come near you."_

**-**

"Ha! You save Mom from snakes or anything else? What a joke," Troy raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

"She's right, Dad. You freaked out when Jadie's hamster escaped and you found it in your shoe." Simon added, he and his twin agreeing for once.

"What are you two on about? I could protect you all if need be." Troy defended. Looking over at Gabriella, Troy spoke again. "Come on, babe; tell your kids that I could protect you from anything?"

"Sorry Troy, I'm with the kids. I think we'd do a better job ourselves." Troy frowned hearing her answer.

"Dad, bit of advice," Jadie started, "never, ever call Mom 'babe' again." Jadie and Simon shuddered.

"Why? Your Mom was my babe long before we had your guys." Troy laughed as the twins glared at him.

"Moving on, Dad why don't you carry on telling us what happened?" Simon was always the one out o f the whole family who tried to break up or dismiss arguments before they got to the point someone would say something regretful.

**-**

"_So, what's going on between you and Mr Hottie?" Gabriella was having a wash in the small pool along with one of the other girls, Alex, who was a TV presenter in the UK. She was probably the biggest gossip of the twelve celebrities in the camp. _

"_Nothing. He's just really a sweet guy and someone who you can really talk too." It had only been in the last few days, Gabriella had started to realise that her feelings towards Troy were developing into someone a lot stronger that just friendly feelings but she wasn't about to admit that on public TV. She and Troy had to becareful what they said what with all the hidden cameras and the fact they wore microphones all day, everyday. It had been just over a week and so far, Gabriella hadn't been chosen to do a bushtucker trial but today Troy had been chosen to do his very first one. _

"_I'm sure there must be more than that." Alex probed. She had watched the way Troy and Gabriella interacted and had noticed, even when talking amongst the other celebs, Troy always keept a protective eye on Gabriella, which she thought was sweet. _

"_There really isn't." _

"_Do you want something to happen?" Alex watched as Gabriella hesistated. _

"_N- I don't know."Grinning, Alex watched as Gabriella blushed._

"_You like him." _

"_Who likes who?" Another girl in the camp, Hannah, a former glamour model, asked._

"_Gabi here has a cruch on Mr Hottie." Alex revealed._

"_Who doesn't?" The three girls laughed. Out of the camp, apart from Troy and one of the eldest people there, Len, who was like a cuddly grandfather of the group, Alex and Hannah had become good friends with Gabriella. _

"_Yeah but Troy likes her too." Alex informed Hannah._

"_Now that makes it interesting."_

"_He does not like me." _

"_He does." Both girls said together._

"_Doesn't."_

"_Does and don't object. I've seen him watching you. Think about it, what other guys here would offer to do just about everything for you? None. Troy, he makes sure you always get enough food, not that you would want more rice and beans, even if it means scarificing his own food for a day; he offers to wash your flask and eating things everyday seperately to the rest of ours; he even offers to stay awake all night if it means you'll sleep knowing no creatures can get you. Girl, if that guy doesn't feel anything for you then he must be gay; no straight guy could be that nice." Gabriella rolled her eyes at the last comment. The rest of what Alex said though kept going over in her mind. It was true, Troy was a true gentleman and made her feel so cared for when she was missing her family and friends back in America like hell. _

"_I like him." Gabriella finally admitted defeat and confimed what was already the obvious. _

"_Well looks like we might have to give Troy a bit of a push in the right direction." Hannah suggested, Alex agreeing. Gabriella just shook her head at the two who were already planning on what they were going to do as Gabriella headed back to camp. _

_-_

_-_

_Gabriella was lying sunbathing while talking to Len. He was seventy years old and had been one of the greatest UK actors, apparantly._

"_The one piece of advice I'll never forget is stay true to who you are; never give in to the pressures put upon you and if you do that, you'll go far. Nobody likes fakes. Remember that. It's helped me get to where I am today." Gabriella smiled as Len talked. He really had some fascinating stories that could keep your entertained for hours and hours without getting bored. _

"_Do you ever regret anything?" Len nodded. _

"_Letting the girl I loved slip through my fingers first time. She thankfully was a stubborn old woman and didn't give up on me and gave me a second chance; I grasped onto her love before she disappeared from my life for good. It all happened when I first got into this business and thought that I didn't need her because I had the money, the glamour and the girls. When it came down to it, I would be a nobody; wiltering away with no one to look after me or love me if it wasn't for my Betty. She may moan and groan about the silliest little things but I would change that for the world." Gabriella moved closer and gave him a hug seeing him tear up slightly when talking about his wife of fifty years. _

"_That's really nice. Hopefully one day, I'll be able to find someone just as sweet as you." _

"_I think you already have." Gabriella gave him a confused look. "Troy." Gabriella inwardly groaned hearing someone else say that. Was it really that obvious how she felt towards him? Was there anyone in the camp who didn't think that?_

"_I don't -" Gabriella was cut off by chatter._

"_How did it go?" Gabriella turned and stood up with everyone else as Troy came back. _

"_I won ten stars." Everyone cheered. They would finally be getting hopefully a decent amount of good food for them to eat tonight rather than just more rice and beans. _

"_What did you have to do?" A singer, Lee, asked._

"_It was disgusting. I had to eat not only bugs but parts of bodies." Troy shuddered. Everyone was hugging and kissing him on the cheek to congrtualte him; Gabriella the last person to get to, where kissed him on the cheek and hugged him but once they pulled back, Troy kept an arm around her shoulder as they all sat down around the camp fire. _

"_What kind of bugs were they?" One of the older females, Mary, asked._

"_I had things like mealworms, cockroaches, witchety-grubs, fish eyes, rat's tail, kangeroo testicles and a crocodile's penis and foot. It was disgusting. The two I couldn't do were the rat's tail and the crocodile's foot. They left the nails and everything on the foot." Gabriella felt herself cringing just at the thought of having to eat what Troy had. _

"_Gosh you did well to eat all them. I couldn't have." Alex said as some of the other nodded in agreement._

"_I can't believe I just kissed you on the cheek when you've eaten a penis and testicles." Hannah pulled a face as everyone laughed. _

"_Don't worry, Troy, I'm not going to kick you out the bed." Troy laughed._

"_Good to know, Gabs." _

**-**

"Eww, Dad!" Jadie climbed off the hammock she was on and moved to the one with her mom and twin on. "That's disgusting."

"How could you eat that?" Simon asked.

"I just told myself I had to do it for your Mom and everyone else but mainly your Mom. I didn't want to let her down." Troy remembered.

"And he most certainly didn't."

**-**

_Troy and Gabriella had been in the camp for two weeks now and the number of celebs remaining had gone from twelve to just seven. Gabriella and Troy were sitting with the rest of the camp as they waited for the TV show hosts to appear to reveal who would be leaving today._

"_Good morning," Ant Mcpartlin and Dec Donnelly (using the real hosts) said. _

"_As you all know, the British public have been voting and now we can reveal who will be the sixth celebrity to be evicted." Dec explained._

"_Len... it's not you." Gabriella smiled at Len as he relaxed._

"_Gabriella... it's not you." Grinning Troy hugged Gabriella closer to him. It carried on the same, apart from Hannah who got an 'it might be you', until it got to Troy. _

"_Troy... it might be you." Troy nodded as Gabriella felt her heart drop knowing Troy might be going. How she would cope a week without him there, she didn't know._

"_The person the British public has decided to evict from I'm a Celebrity is ... Hannah. Hannah grab your stuff and we'll meet you over the bridge. Congratulations Troy, everyone else, we'll see you tomorrow." As much as Gabriella would miss Hannah, she was relived Troy would be staying. Even with the celebs shrinking in numbers, Troy and Gabriella were still sharing a bed as Gabriella didn't want to sleep on her own. _

"_I'm glad you're safe." Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear, her one hand covering her mic and the other so she could cover her mouth. Troy smiled at her before she got up to say her goodbye to Hannah. _

_-_

_-_

_Gabriella couldn't believe it. She and Troy were still in. They were certain it would be one of them. It was down to the final three days and it was down to her, Troy, Alex, Lee and Len. Not that she was disappointed but more shocked at the thought of the British public obviously liking her, the fact they were voting for her. _

"_Alright gather round guys, we have new instructions for the day." Lee anounced holding a piece of paper he had just collected from the bushtelegraph. "Alright, so we have to appoint a head of camp, I vote Len." _

"_Agreed." Troy, Gabriella and Alex said together._

"_Alright, next, we have to choose two celebs to go do the celebrity chest while one of us does the trial. Anyone want to do anything?" Lee asked. _

"_Gabs and I can do the chest." Troy spoke, Gabriella nodding in agreement; she was desperate to do something as she'd never been able to do the chest before and hadn't been chosen to do a trial. _

"_Ok, Al, Len, do either one of you want to do the trial?" Both shook their heads._

"_I'm not fussed." Alex told Lee. "Do you want to do it?" _

"_I'll do it if no one is bothered. Ok sorted, Gabs and Troy, you have to go collect something from the telegraph for the chest hunt." Troy and Gabriella grabbed their flasks, jackets and hats before heading up to get whatever it was they needed. _

_-_

_-_

"_What do you think we're going to have to do?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy climbed up through the forest. _

"_I'm guessing it's something to do with water." Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_Thank you Mr Obvious." They had been issued with two sets of goggles and a map of where they needed to go. _

"_I think we're not going to have to wait much longer to find out." Troy pointed towards a rocky waterfall, a huge key dangling at the top of the waterfall, two buckets and a huge cylinder at the side. "Celebrities, you must fill your buckets and climb up to the top of the waterfall and fill the cylinder to the top to release the key down. But it's not as simple as that, see the two ropes at the side, they are what you have to climb up to. Good luck, you have ten minutes and you can start when you hear the claxon." Gabriella watched Troy pull his top off and left himm in his shorts while she pulled her clothes off to leave her in her black bikini. "Ready?" _

"_Yeah." The two got their buckets and waited for the claxon to sound, the goggles on their faces. Hearing the claxons they started the challenge._

_-_

_-_

"_We did it!" Gabriella squealed as she and Troy collected the key to open it to reveal the smaller key to unlock the chains holding the chest to the tree. _

"_There just better be something worthwhile in here and we get the question right after the effort we put into getting this." Troy stated. He had found the task quite easy but Gabriella had really struggled to pull her own weight and then the heavy buckets of water up the rope. _

"_Well at least we got to spend some time alone together and do something together." Gabriella tried to cheer Troy up. _

"_Yeah I guess. Plus I got to see all wet in a bikini." Troy smirked as Gabriella threw a playful glare his way. _

"_Why is it guys are such pervs?" Troy shrugged._

"_You girls are just too bigger a tease. You give us a lot to imagine." Troy picked the chest up and walked ahead as Gabriella followed. _

"_Don't you need help with that?"_

"_Nope, just make sure you look after that cute little bum of yours and don't slip." Gabriella gasped and Troy smirked when he heard the gasp._

_-_

_-_

_That evening, everyone was in bed and all but Troy and Gabriella were asleep._

"_Promise when we get back to the states we will stay in touch and meet up as much as possible." Gabriella looked into Troy's cerulean eyes, looking for the truth._

"_I promise." Troy kissed her hand that was resting on his stomach and entwined with his. _

_They were silent for a moment and stared at the few stars which twinkled between the trees. "Do you ever feel like there's this whole other person inside of you, just looking for a way to come out?"_

_Troy jumped slightly at her outburst and scratched his cheek slightly. "I don't know. I've always been Troy the basketball boy. Since before I was born."_

"_I know." She whispered. "But, surely, you have something that's different from what the world – or even your friends – see of you."_

"_Where did this come from?" He asked softly, rubbing her hand to keep her warm._

_She sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "I've just been thinking. You know, I've had these weeks away from my family and friends and I felt like the girl I was before I was famous."_

"_What girl was that?" He whispered._

_She opened her eyes and lifted her head, drowning in his pools of pale blue. "The geeky girl with glasses; who read way too many books for a high social status." She mumbled._

"_What?" Troy gasped._

"_I'm not going into the story because it's too long. But, these past few weeks, when I was with you, I felt like I was her again. Like I didn't care what people thought. Like…it was just like kindergarten. And I haven't felt like that in years." Even in the darkness, Troy saw the redness in her cheeks and he chuckled._

"_I guess I've always been the basketball boy. I never thought of being someone else." He admitted._

"_Well, I like it that you feel like that." She whispered._

"_Hmmm… Just like kindergarten." He mumbled._

**-**

"Mom, I didn't know you were a dork!" Simon laughed.

Jadie slapped his arm. "Are you calling me a dork? I wear glasses when I read and go on the computer!"

Simon cowered back at his twin slightly and shook his head. "No way."

Jadie smiled in satisfaction and smiled. "Good."

"Are you done?" Troy asked impatiently.

Jadie and Simon both smiled innocently. "Yes, Dad." Simon replied.

"Right. Well, where were we? Oh, just like kindergarten." Troy remembered. "Well, the next day…"

**-**

_Ant and Dec walked into the camp with their cards in hand. "Good morning." Ant greeted._

"_Morning." The five remaining celebrities chorused._

"_Well, you all know why we're here." Dec assumed._

"_Yes, we know." Troy pointed out. He was sat on one of the wooden benches beside Gabriella with his arm around her waist. "We've been here for, like, ever."_

"_I don't think so, Troy." Gabriella giggled, shaking her head slightly._

"_Anyway," Dec interrupted, "Well, it's time for one more celebrity to leave the jungle, leaving four of you. The British public have been voting and these are the results. In no particular order:"_

"_Len," Ant addressed the old man, "It's not you."_

_Len grinned and slapped Lee on the back. "Yes!"_

"_Lee," Dec turned to the young man, "it might be you."_

_Alex rubbed his knee comfortingly. "Am I next?" She asked excitedly._

_Ant laughed and shook his head. "Alex, for the last time, it's up to the public. Or you can just yell 'I'm a celebrity, get me out of here'." Alex had been wanting to leave and see her family after two days of being there but, being a strong, headstrong girl, she refused to back down from a challenge._

"_No way. Who is next on your list?" She asked impatiently._

"_Troy," Ant replied, gaining the attention from both Troy and Gabriella, "It's not you."_

_Gabriella smiled at him. "I knew it wouldn't be. All the female population will be voting for you."_

_He shrugged slightly. "Hey, you said that, not me. But, I wouldn't disagree."_

"_Alex," Dec interrupted, turning back to young woman, "it's not you. Which means, it's between Lee and Gabriella."_

_Troy tightened his hold on Gabriella and kissed her temple. "It's okay, Gabby." He whispered gently._

_She snuggled into his embrace and nodded. "I know." She muttered back as she took a deep breath._

"_And the sixth celebrity to leave the jungle of this series is…Gabriella Montez." Dec said quietly, bracing himself for the reaction which was sure to come._

_Gabriella nodded and looked up, plastering a smiled on her face. "I guess I'll see you guys over the bridge in a few minutes, huh?"_

_Ant nodded. "Yeah. We'll leave you guys now." He turned with Dec and headed back through the bushes._

_Gabriella stood up and faced her friends, her back to Troy. "Well, I guess I better go."_

_Alex stood up and embraced her. "You did good to get this far, girl. Remember that." She whispered._

_Gabriella pulled back and nodded, tears in your eyes. "And even if you don't win, you are definitely the queen of the jungle."_

_Alex nodded. "Yeah. That jungle gym was harsh. See me before you go back to America, alright?"_

_Gabriella nodded. "Of course." She turned to Lee and embraced him. "Look after Alex, okay?" She whispered in his ear._

"_As long as you look after Troy." He replied, kissing his cheek._

_Gabriella pulled back and grinned as they performed the hi-5 routine they had learnt over the weeks they spent together. He had become somewhat of an older brother and had both agreed that they would keep in contact. "Already done." She turned to Len and smiled admiringly. "For a seventy-year-old you did so great! When I first saw you, I literally thought you were thirty!"_

_Everyone laughed and he embraced her gently in his arms. "Well, let's hope you look as good as I do when you're seventy."_

_She giggled and nodded as she pulled back. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gave a brave smile. "Let's hope so."_

"_Go and see Troy." Len said seriously, turning around as Troy got to his feet which made them bang into each other._

"_Sorry." Gabriella apologised, stepping back slightly. She twisted her head slightly to glare at Len who was talking with Lee and Alex and he winked. She turned back to Troy and sighed, placing her hat on her head. "So…"_

_He nodded. "You staying here until this finishes?" He asked softly._

_She nodded and looked at the ground, not wanting to cry. "All the celebrities stay until the final, remember?"_

_He blushed and mentally kicked himself. "Right."_

"_And we're going back to America together, right?" She asked brightly, finally looking up to meet his eyes._

_He grinned. "Yeah. And you'll come to my games?"_

"_Every one. What about my shows?" She asked sweetly._

"_I'll tell you what: For every one of my games you go to, I'll go to one of your shows." He compromised._

_She smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "It's a deal." She whispered. She pulled back and pulled her grey waterproof jacket on and then grabbed her bag. She tipped her hat to Len, Lee and Alex and turned back to Troy. "I'll see you later."_

_He nodded and kissed her cheek. "You bet you will."_

_Gabriella turned around and made her way through the bushes. "Bye, guys." She called behind her._

-

"But, Mom," Jadie interrupted, "if you got voted out, how did you and Dad get together?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "We are telling the story."

"Yeah, but come on! You're dragging it out." She whined.

"I'll drag something out if you don't let me finish!" Troy exclaimed.

"Continue, Wildcat." Gabriella smiled over at him, noticing how he relaxed at the nickname.

_Gabriella walked over the wobbly bridge, grinning at the thought of seeing her little sister and parents who had promised to greet her when she left the show. She greeted Ant and Dec by giving them both tight hugs. "I'm seeing Stella!" She screamed._

_Dec stumbled back slightly and chuckled. "Yes, we know you missed your sister."_

_She pulled back and nodded, hugging Ant as well. "Hell yeah!"_

_Ant glanced at Dec and grinned, using one hand to point at Gabriella. "Yeah, it's going to be so nice for you seeing your family again."_

"_Yes, Ant." Dec pulled his best friend by the back of his blazer which made him stumble back. "That's enough of your hug."_

_Gabriella giggled as she joined Ant and Dec at the table, dropping her bag to the floor and shrugging her waterproof jacket off. "Oh, thank you." She said appreciatively as a crew member came over with a glass of champagne. She took a sip before setting it in front of her. "I can honestly say that the first thing I'm going to do when I get to the hotel is to take a bath in calamine lotion. Those green ants are nasty!"_

_Ant and Dec both chuckled as they started the interview. "So, Gabriella, you stayed in the show for this long and only had to do one chest and one bush tucker trial. How does that feel?" Dec asked._

_Gabriella sighed slightly. "Well, I was really surprised. I seriously thought I would have to do every trial because I've become such good friends with Troy, I thought all the female population would hate me but I stayed this long. Besides, I did most of the cooking so I didn't feel like I wasn't doing anything for the camp." She replied._

"_We noticed a bit of tension between you and Tanya and no matter how many times we watched the clip, we can never understand why." Ant said with confusion._

"_Me neither." Gabriella shrugged, taking a sip of her champagne. "I guess we just didn't get along."_

"_So, what's the deal with you and Troy?" Dec asked slyly._

"_No deal. We're just friends." She replied._

"_You sure?" Ant asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Gabriella nodded, forcing a smile. "Just friends."_

"_Well, let's see how the camp is now." Dec announced as all three of them turned to the screen behind them._

"_I can't believe she's gone." Alex whispered as Lee wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

"_I didn't think she'd get voted out yet." Len admitted._

_Lee shrugged and a sigh escaped his lips. "She was like my little sister."_

_Len nodded in agreement. "I know. But, Troy has to do something."_

"_Do what?" Alex asked in disbelief. "He's gone to the bush telegraph. Besides, what can he do?"_

_Lee ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "I don't know. I just hope he thinks of something before she leaves the site to go to the hotel."_

"_Can we go to the bush telegraph?" Dec asked the crew and the screen changed to the bush telegraph where Troy was sat on the seat, hugging his knees with his hat placed beside him. He wasn't speaking, not even looking at the camera, but staring at the floor._

_A couple of seconds later, Troy groaned in frustration and leaned his head back. "Are there any rules that stop me from going over that bridge? Because right now, that's where at wanna be. I don't care about being the king of the jungle anymore. That's not important. It was at the beginning. Growing up as a sportsman, I thrive off of competition. But, now all I want is…" His voice trailed off as he stretched and placed his hat on his head. "I gotta go." He rushed out of the bush telegraph and slammed the door behind him._

_Gabriella took her hat off, placing it on the table so she could run her hand through her hair. "Where's he gone?" She asked quickly._

_The screen cut to a shot of camp, showing Lee, Alex and Len…but not Troy. "Where's Troy?" Ant called out._

"_He's coming over the bridge." A cameraman called out._

_Gabriella turned to look at the bridge she had crossed moments ago to see Troy striding towards her. She smiled at his khaki jersey, red shorts and red bandana around his neck. His feet were enclosed in walking boots and his Australian hat was covering his long and dishevelled hair. To Gabriella, he looked the most handsome guy in the world. As she leapt to her feet, he broke out to a jog and she leapt into his arms as he approached her. "Troy!"_

_He swung her around and gripped her waist with both arms. "I'm here." He whispered. He set her on the ground and brushed a stray curl behind her ear. "I think I've just broken every rule of this show but I am not letting you leave this show without telling you a huge secret."_

"_You're about to tell me on national television!" She exclaimed._

_He leaned down to her ear and let his breath tickle her skin. "I love to read comic books."_

_Gabriella looked at him in disbelief as he pulled back. "That's your big secret?"_

_He nodded. "Well, the thing I want to tell you isn't a secret."_

_Gabriella folded her arms and frowned in perplexity. "What do you mean?"_

_Troy slowly placed his hands on her waist and stepped closer to her, his dreamy, blue eyes locked on her chocolate, innocent ones. He swooped down and connected his lips with hers in soft, gentle kiss. He pulled back and smiled sheepishly. He turned to glare at Ant and Dec who were both cheering before turning back to Gabriella. "I love you." He whispered._

"_I can see that." She giggled, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Well, I have a secret for you, too." She leaned up on her tip toes to reach his ear. "I once cheated on a math test."_

_Troy narrowed his eyes at her when she pulled back. "Anything else?"_

"_I love you, too." She whispered. "Although, that's not really a secret, is it?"_

_He shrugged, kissing her quickly again. "I guess not. But, I am the camp now so…"_

"_You can't!" She cried. "You are going to be the king of the jungle." She whispered. "There's only a couple of days left. I'm going to be in the hotel but, you're going to be here."_

"_Being tortured." He muttered._

"_Please?" She bit her lip slightly in a cute pout._

_Troy looked towards Ant and Dec. "Have I broken too many rules to stay in camp?"_

_Ant and Dec both shook their head. "Nope." They said simultaneously._

_Troy turned back to Gabriella and nodded. "Okay. I'll stay in camp." He kissed her quickly before starting to walk backwards. "I'll see you later, okay?"_

_She nodded, smiling brightly. "You take care."_

_Troy cringed. "Bush tucker trials. Joy."_

_She giggled and waved slightly. "Goodbye, Troy."_

-

Jadie sighed gently as she jumped to her feet. "Who knew you two were so romantic?"

"For your information, we are very romantic." Troy protested as he got to his feet.

Simon scoffed and stretched as he walked over to his twin. "Right. The last time you bought Mom flowers was two years ago when you forgot your anniversary."

Gabriella stayed lying in her hammock and giggled slightly. "Yeah but then he took me to Paris without you two. That's romantic."

Jadie kissed Troy's cheek and nodded. "Definitely. I agree with Mom."

"There's a surprise." Simon muttered.

"It's late, you two. Get ready for bed." Gabriella pointed to the house.

Simon kissed his mother's cheek before both of them started towards the house, yelling 'Goodnight!' over their shoulders.

Troy joined his wife in the hammock and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love that story."

"How we met?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"No. Me winning king of the jungle." He grinned proudly. "Ow!" He cried out as Gabriella hit his chest. "Stop with the violence, woman?"

Gabriella glared at him which had been practiced within two months of their relationship after finding his lack of organisation skills.

"Our story is my second." He compromised.

"And you winning king of the jungle is your number one?" She asked unsurely.

"Actually, our first night together on our honeymoon is." He whispered, kissing her temple.

She lifted her head in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. And I think my queen should get to bed."

"Why?" Gabriella asked in confusion. "I don't have work tomorrow."

"I wasn't talking about work." Troy replied with a smirk. "I was thinking how the kids have gone to bed, we're all alone and we were just talking about how we met."

"Oh." Gabriella realised, blushing deeply. She slipped off of the hammock and Troy followed her, grasping her hand. "I am definitely glad we went down in the jungle." She whispered against her lips.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: We would love your opinions/thoughts on the story. Please review! Thanks. x**

**Btw, in reply to a review left by '**ChelseaFan!' **on 'My Daddy, the Beast' - I used to be but not so much anymore but I can't be bothered to change my name lol. I support my more local team now that play in the same league. **


End file.
